A Pain to Last Forever
by SeddieSunshine
Summary: After a tragic event happens, can Candy And Castiel pick up the pieces to what remains? Rated M for mentions of Death.


**A Pain to Last Forever.**

**WARNING. THIS STORY IS SAD. Rated M for mentions of death.**

This is a two part story, but if someone wants a continuing part after the second chapter, I promise I will.

_**"A Pain To Last Forever. "**_

**Chapter One: Rainy Days.**

It was a terrible morning. Heck, it had been a _**terrible night**_. High winds that had made sure that no trash can was left standing. Rain that pelted down from the sky and _violently smashed_ against the floor.

Yeah, last night was a terrible night for anyone trying to sleep. Candy had practically spent her whole night tossing and turning to the grumpy wind that wouldn't stop howling. Yawning, she turned the science page.

Mr. Faraize however, with a smile plastered on his face, looked like he had just been awoken by_** the gentle nudge of baby forest creatures, after a peaceful sleep under the sun. **_

_"How the hell…"_ Candy had heard Castiel muffled under his breath. She quietly giggled, knowing that he was thinking the exact same thing. To be fair, he really was extra perky today, _but then again he always was happy. _

He had made the whole room seem _**a lot brighter **_today. Which was much needed for the rain that still remained outside. It seemed even though the wind calmed down earlier today, _**the rain hadn't decided it wanted to leave the party. **_

The sea of whispers surrounded the room. Filling every bit of space it could find. _**"How was your weekend?"**_ and _**"Did you hear about what happened last Thursday? "**_Mixed in with _**"I really don't get this question" **_And _**"Do you think we will be able to look at human eyeballs this season?".**_

Yes, _**happy chatter **_was interrupted when the classroom door opened. Ever seen something you don't expect to see? Ever seen a whole classroom fall silent in the matter of a stare? _Well that is exactly what happened when the Principal walked in._

When she walked in with not a smile, not an angry growled scrunched up face, but with a _**sympathetic**_,_ kind eyed glance._

_**"Can I please have Castiel…"**_ Her voice came out delicate and low.

Raising his eyebrow, Castiel shut his book and left his seat. "_**Sure" **_He said curious about what the principal was going to state. As he left the door, the principal had shut it behind her, making sure that the class was not disturbed.

Chatter once again filled all around. And Candy had gone back to her book. Tapping her pencil she re-read the question she had read a second ago, and began to pencil in the answer the thought was correct.

_Biting her lip she continued to go down the list._

_**A-done. B- done. C- Done.**_She was just about to pencil in answer D, when all of a sudden, screaming pierced whatever chatter was going on._ Silence, the lonely companion, had filled space again._

_**"NO YOU ARE WRONG"**_ screeched from outside the door.

_**"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP"**_ echoed down the hallways.

Swearing _**howled **_for miles on.

Candy of course, knew that voice anywhere. And when it fell silent again, she glanced at . Who, being the kind and generous teacher he was, had nodded. And this nod, wasn't just any nod. It was like a _**psychic connection **_between the, two.

Words unspoken, they _**both knew **_that Candy was the one to calm Castiel down, no matter what the situation. And words unspoken, both knew Candy had to leave at this point, because whatever was said clearly was, well, bad.

Practically leaping from her seat she fled into the halls, and ran down the staircase. Wondering where he had gone, she glanced through the glass windows in the hallway, seeing Castiel… _**Beating up the courtyard tree?**_

Candy tilted her head, confused. Castiel had a log of some sort in his hand, and was _**aggressively smashing **_it against the trunk of the tree. Screams and shouts, all left his mouth under the drenching rain that never seemed to stop falling.

Pain filled screams, which almost seemed like he was _**being tortured.**_Screams that just hearing, made Candy want to cry. And upon hearing so, made her way towards the courtyard door.

After a few steps however, _a firm hand lay on her shoulder. _Turning around, she could see it was the principal. Darn it. If she knew she had left class to go and speak to him, she might be angry at her.

Thinking of an excuse, she jumped on it. "I just left for a -" But Candy was interrupted.

"It's okay. He needs someone right now. You need to be…" stopping for a second, she gathered her words. "_**Gentle when you speak to him"**_

Gentle? Be gentle with Castiel? You never really had to walk on egg shells around him. He never really cared, and always knew that you had your best intentions at heart if you really did.

_"What happened?"_ Candy asked. As she scrunched up nose up in wonder, and continued to see Castiel mindlessly and brutally attacking the tree.

Taking a deep breath, the principal tried her best to lay her words carefully. For a principal that usually always knew what to say, may it be good, or bad, this was different.

_**"The storm was terrible last night Candy..."**_Turning around to fixate her eyes on the principal, she saw the principal herself, looking down. Not knowing where to place her own eye contact.

_**"It's one of the worst that we personally have ever had. And sometimes… Things don't always go the way we would like them." **_

Trying to Piece it together, candy nodded her head. _"I guess they don't always. But that's life right?" _

The principal nodded. "**Yes. Like, when Castiel's parents were trialling a new eco friendly airplane that the company could use last night…"**

Her breathing hitched. _**"Candy they tried so hard to land it safely…"**_

Candy's eyes became wide. The principal's voice had muffled, and was no longer heard by Candy. _She had already pieced the puzzle together,_ and staring at the boy, _**so clearly in pain,**_her own eyes began to water.

Feeling her own eyes prickle with tears she gulped. She was right about thinking the screams sounded like he was being tortured. Because he was._** Emotionally. **_

_**"Cassie…"**_ Was all she could muster through her own muffled thoughts.

Candy was let out of class, because she was the only one who could calm down Castiel when he was angry or hurt.

_**But how could she stop the pain, when his parents were gone forever?**_

—

I wonder what Candy will do…


End file.
